


baby, it's cold inside

by LNC



Series: Lonely Bar Giveaway [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Roommates, lonely bar giveaway, post reveal pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Marinette can’t live like this anymore.





	baby, it's cold inside

**Author's Note:**

> Lonely Bar Giveaway for @buggycat17 who requested Domestic Adrinette.

When Adrien first brought up living together she thought it was a terrible idea.

Not because she didn’t love him, because she did.  She absolutely did.

As a best friend, as a partner, as a… more.

It was the more part that had tripped her up, really.

Her partner had always been a tactile person– it was one of the things that carried over inside and out of the mask.  A hand on her shoulder here, a squeeze of her hand there. Leaning into her space and claiming it as his own, pulling her close to rest his head on her shoulder, throwing himself on top of her during akuma attacks– it was just something he _did_.

And, especially now, it was something he did _often_.

They were going on eight months after the masks came down and while Marinette found that they were closer than ever she hadn’t really expected them to be… _closer_ than ever.

There was something about having six foot something of superhero, super model blonde all up in her personal space that _did_ things to a girl.  Things that were not helped by the fact that she was absolutely, spots over heels in love with the dork.

Things that would possibly ruin her if they moved in together.

It took _a lot_ of convincing on Adrien’s part to get her to agree.

“Think about it, buginette,” He’d said on patrol, between university classes, in text messages, and during photoshoots.  “We practically live together already!”

It was true.

There was hardly a moment of free time where she _wasn’t_ with Adrien, in some way or other.  If they weren’t texting they were facetiming if they weren’t facetiming they were side-by-siding.

Alya was losing her mind.

“ _Please_ , M.  Put the boy out of his misery and just date him already.”

“I _would_ , Alya!” She wailed, because, well, it was the truth.  “But he’s not… we’re not _like_ that.”

“You’re so stupid.  Both of you. It’s a wonder you made it to twenty.”

And, really, Marinette was starting to agree.

Because despite everything inside of her that screamed _THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA_ she found herself agreeing with her stupid cat that living together was not only a good idea but that it would actually be _fun_.

 _More fool her_ , she scowled, shivering under her third set of blankets with her equally irritated kwami.

Of all the things she’d worried about–

living in close quarters with a _boy_ , dirty dishes, Adrien walking around the house shirtless,

– she never thought the _thermostat_ would be her breaking point.

Yet here she was, three weeks into what had become her Dantellian Hellscape Bedtime Nightmare and she was _done_.

The air conditioner kicked on again sending her over the edge.

Marinette let out a muted scream and threw her blankets off the bed sending Tikki flying.  The kwami gave an indignant _hey!_ as she scrambled out of the pile of blankets.

“I can’t _do_ this anymore, Tikki!”

She stormed out of her room and across their (freezing!) living room to Adrien’s door.  She didn’t bother knocking and burst in, disgusted to find the damned boy sprawled out, chest bare, sheets kicked down to the bed’s end, comfortable as you please.

Marinette stood at the edge of his bed, too tired and furious and _cold_ to be embarrassed by her partner’s state of undress, and shook his leg.  Roughly.

“This isn’t working,” She snapped as soon as she saw him stirring, cutting off his confused, sleepy _Marinette?_  “I can’t keep living like this.”

Adrien started to sit up.  She moved towards him and poked his chest, scowling.

“You know I grew up in a bakery right? Where it was _warm_ and smelled like bread.  Where I could sleep in my underwear and didn’t need to wear _socks_ all the time.  Feel my fingers, Adrien?  Because I can’t. Because they’re _freezing_.”

“I’m not–” He yawned, catching her hand against his chest and gently warming it between his own. “I’m not following you.”

“You make it too cold,” She whined.  “I can’t sleep.”

“Is _that_ what this is about?” Adrien laughed, low, his eyes already slipping closed.  “Turn the air back up.”

“I _have_ ,” She said.  “And you keep turning it down.  Or Plagg does. Either way, you’re turning me and Tikki into bugsicles.  Do you _want_ a frozen ladybug for a partner?  Because that’s what you’re going to gee- _ET_!”

Marinette yelped as Adrien used his hand to pull her into the bed, her elegant flailing landing her directly on top of him.

She spluttered, face red, even in the darkness.  “What are you _doing_?”

He flipped her and pressed her back against his chest, kicking up the forgotten sheets to pull around the two of them.  

“ _Chat_ ,” Marinette squeaked as his arms snaked around her waist and held her close.  

“Hush bug.” He murmured and she felt a light pressure on the top of her head. “Let me cuddle you to sleep and you’ll be warm.”

“This– this is _not_ a permanent solution!” She said, struggling uselessly against his hold.  “Tomorrow we are getting you a _fan_.”

“Mmhmm,” He hummed, squeezing her once more, as he lost himself to sleep. “‘Night my lady.”

Marinette huffed, mortified, _not at all_ _delighted_ , and resigned. “Goodnight Adrien.”

And although she would absolutely _die_ before admitting it to him– she fell asleep easily after that

warmer already.


End file.
